


【hpss】全校学生都怀疑他们的魔药教授有外遇了

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 又名“由一只虫子引发的轩然大波”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 20





	1. 上

今天的天气真好。

感受着阳光照到自己身上，那暖暖的感觉，斯内普微眯着眼。

他抬头看看晴朗的天空，思考着下午的课程，上课用的材料处理好了，坩埚也多预备了几个，应该没什么遗漏的了，那么就好好享受下这明媚的阳光吧！

斯内普寻找到一处阳光充足，但又不会常有人经过的地方，径直躺下，闭着眼，享受着午后的宁静，青草的芬芳，以及明媚的阳光…

然后，睡着了。

没错，就是睡着了。

伏地魔挂掉了，所以，也没什么能威胁他的安全，所以，他很放心的睡着了。

救世主也再次活了下来，斯内普也活了下来，并被救世主恢复了名誉，所以他还留在霍格沃茨教学，依旧是魔药课，而不是他喜欢的黑魔法防御课。

因为，斯拉格霍恩那个老头死活不要在学校教学了，又没有人愿意应聘魔药课教授，所以斯内普满脸不情愿的教着这门课。

这还不是最糟糕的。

米勒娃甩甩手，就把他又扶到了校长的位置，理由是，他之前是校长，做的很好，没理由被罢免，她之前只是暂代，现在他回来了，这个职位还是得他来，而且他还是邓布利多指定的人，所以他不得不每天出现在餐厅，甚至在脸上堆满假笑，说着邓布利多以前的词，该死的，你就不能不死么！！！

斯内普不止自己觉得自己笑的假，所有人都知道他笑的很勉强，但没有一个人说什么，反而一个个受宠若惊，开玩笑，以前整天黑着脸想扣分数的魔药教授，能露出假笑已经是三生有幸了好不！！

并且在前救世主现魔法部部长哈利波特的带领下，整个英国魔法界都在努力讨斯内普的欢心，当然，这是不可能成功的。

所以，魔法部新任部长只好讨好的把霍格沃茨校长的任务揽了，然后甩手扔给自己的手下处理，自己三天两头的逛到霍格沃茨。

没错，整个魔法界都知道哈利波特在追求西弗勒斯斯内普了，同时，整个魔法界也知道哈利波特多次被西弗勒斯斯内普提着领子扔出霍格沃茨。

所有人一边乐呵呵的看新部长吃闭门羹，一边打赌猜西弗勒斯斯内普什么时候会被攻下。

当然，打赌这事只有当事人西弗勒斯斯内普一人不知道。

好啦，魔法界的现状就介绍到这儿，现在我们回到正题。

斯内普醒了，在听到上课铃声的时候惊醒。他睁开眼睛，恍惚了好一会儿，才意识到该上课了，又花了一会儿意识到自己要上课。

“该死的。”

斯内普还有些迷糊的意识，有了瞬间的清醒，匆匆忙忙的起身，也没来得及整理自己，就朝着教室快步走去，还好他现在是校长了，没人会因为他迟到扣他工资。

所以，今天上魔药课的学生有幸见到，他们往日严肃，一丝不苟的教授，迟到了，而且有些衣裳不整，好吧，是非常不整。

头发凌乱还粘着草屑，衣服皱巴巴的，脸上带着些许没有睡醒的倦意，胸口剧烈的起伏着，最重要的是，教授的嘴角有点肿！！！

底下的同学互相悄悄对视一眼，眼睛越发亮了。

教授这是被救世主追到手了？还被亲了？不对啊，哈利波特不是在开某个重要的会议么，就在今天中午，怎么可能会出现在霍格沃茨？

所以，把教授扑倒的不是救世主，所以，教授有了情人，还不是哈利波特！！！

得出这个结论的学生们震惊了，手里的坩埚一个接一个爆炸。

完全没察觉自己是原因的魔药课教授，在听到那一连串的爆炸声后，整个午休的好心情都没了，紧皱着眉，处理着烂摊子，一边教训着他们的愚蠢，并且毫不留情的扣了分数。

好不容易熬到下课，斯内普也没留堂，把人赶走，直接回地窖，打算再补一觉，顺便放松下被气的不轻的心情。

而这在众学生的眼里就是，教授的情人在教授卧室等他，所以他急着回去！！！

很快的，全校人都知道，他们的校长有了情人，而且还不是救世主。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一只虫子引发的血案

八卦流言总是传的非常快，特别是其中一个是霍格沃茨的校长，一个是魔法部部长。

从斯内普上完课，不到两个小时，魔法界所有人都知道西弗勒斯斯内普有了情人，还不是哈利波特。除了西弗勒斯斯内普和哈利波特。

所有人都在讨着斯内普的新情人是谁，竟然这么大胆敢和哈利波特抢男人，又想着，哈利波特知道这事后会怎么处理，所有人都在静静的观望着这件事，带着点幸灾乐祸。

当然，没几个人赶冲到两个人面前说这事，恰好，米勒娃就是其中一个。

米勒娃显然不相信西弗勒斯会接受除了哈利之外的人。她敲开了斯内普卧室的门，一边说着一些找来充当话题的话，一边观察着斯内普，他的嘴角确实肿了，犹豫几次还是开口了，“你的嘴角怎么了？有些肿。”

斯内普抬手摸了摸嘴角，确实有些肿，怪不得觉得嘴角有点不舒服，“是么，可能我中午在草地上睡着被虫子咬了。”

……原来那是个虫子？！！

在伏地魔之后，引起魔法界轩然大波的，竟然只是个虫子！！米勒娃觉得嘴角的抽搐有些压不住。

“你还有事么？”

“没了，记得晚上去餐厅。”米勒娃放心了，但一想到还不知情的哈利波特，瞬间觉得今天会发生些什么，看着眼前一脸冷漠加无所谓的男人，自求多福吧，西弗勒斯，这样想着，临走前还颇为担忧的看了斯内普一眼。

这让斯内普烦躁起来，他也觉得好像哪不太对劲，有种大祸临头的感觉，他坐在沙发上，喝着茶，却怎么也想不出原因。

在差点把茶杯捏碎后，斯内普放弃了，显然米勒娃知道但没告诉他，说明也不是特别糟糕的事，既然不是特别糟糕的事那就可以放一放，然后，他决定去洗澡然后去餐厅进餐。

在斯内普跨进餐厅的瞬间，整个餐厅的都安静了，所有人都盯着他看，其他教授也看着他，还带着些同情，很好，显然米勒娃跟他们通过气了，还绕过了自己这个校长。

斯内普保持着往日的严肃，往自己的座位走去，众人的目光也随之移动，这让斯内普不得不怀疑自己是不是得了什么自己不知道的重病，但很显然，这是不可能的。斯内普沉着脸坐在自己的座位上，保持着动作的优雅，语气低沉又响亮，“我假设，你们都已经吃饱了。”

听到校长冷冷的声音，所有学生忙低下头开始吃东西，心里的小九九打个不停，校长嘴角果然肿着，果然有了新的情人，可怜的哈利波特，竟然被抛弃了。

斯内普也开始吃自己的晚餐，注意到学生们时不时瞄向自己的目光，带着莫名其妙的幽怨，就像自己又做了什么对不起人的事一样，这让他只想快点离开这儿，回去地窖。

当然他也这么做了，不止是因为时不时的目光，他自己也有种不太妙的感觉。

于是斯内普草草结束晚餐，匆匆的走向出口，就在他为自己就要离开餐厅而松了一口气时，餐厅的门被推开了，只见保持着推门动作的救世主板着脸站在门口，大大的不开心写在他脸上，斯内普愣住了。

哈利波特站在门口，脸上有着明显的怒气，在看到斯内普的有些肿的嘴唇后，二话不说，直接抱着愣神的斯内普，转身把人反压到餐厅的门上，全面压制住斯内普可能的反抗，狠狠的吻了上去，来了场长达十分钟法式深吻，在斯内普快喘不上气时，才放开了他的唇。

哈利看着斯内普呼吸急促，脸色潮红，眼神微微迷离的样子，又看看他红肿的嘴唇，觉得自己不能在继续以往的温柔攻势了，再温柔下去，人就没了。

眯眯眼，哈利打横抱起还没反应过来的斯内普，幻影移形离开，还记得留下句，“我找斯内普先生商量点事。”

整个餐厅都安静了，所有人都看着突然出现的救世主强吻他们的校长，再看着他抱起他们的校长离开，瞬间有点心疼校长的腰。

当哈利抱着西弗勒斯回到地窖，他已经清醒过来，想起刚才在全校师生面前被强吻，脸上一阵红一阵黑，“波特，放我下来，你在发什么疯！”

西弗勒斯并没有等来回答，他被哈利压在了床上，承受着救世主有些狂暴的亲吻，他的双手被他用一只手固定在头顶，哈利的另一只手粗鲁的扯开他的扣子。

哈利的嘴唇终于转移了阵地，啃咬着西弗勒斯的下巴，耳垂，锁骨，留下一个个小小的红印，引起西弗勒斯一阵阵轻颤。

斯内普克制着自己声音，“你，你在发，发什么疯，快，快松开我。”

斯内普开始挣扎，但是没有用，身上的人死死的压制着他，各方面的挑逗着他的身体，欲望慢慢侵蚀他的脑海，身体也逐渐放松下来，不再反抗，作为长年禁欲的人，很快就在哈利手里泄了一回。

哈利依旧保持着压着西弗勒斯的姿势，看着那人还没清醒过来的眼睛，问，“那个人是谁？”

“谁？”

“亲你的人。”

“你么？”

“中午的时候。”

“中午什么时候？”

“那你的嘴唇怎么肿着。”

接受到哈利有些幽怨的眼神，斯内普清醒了，瞬间知道了哈利怒气的来源，觉得有些好笑，也自然而然的笑了出来，“不过是被某个不知名的虫子咬了，我们伟大的救世主这是在跟一个虫子争风吃醋么。”

……

该死的虫子，竟然比他早亲到他家西弗的嘴唇，哈利这么想着，盯着西弗勒斯嘴唇，眉头皱的更厉害了。

西弗勒斯慌了，看着身上人越发不开心的神情，瞬间意识到这货还真和虫子争风吃醋了，开始挣扎着推开哈利压着自己的身体，“快放开我。”

“教授，”哈利凑到西弗勒斯耳边，轻咬一口，“我确实在跟一只虫子争锋吃醋。”

“波特，你不是小孩子了，不要这么幼稚，快放开我。”

“西弗，你都已经享受过了，现在该轮到我了吧。”

哈利不管西弗勒斯的挣扎，开始继续在西弗勒斯身上点火。

……

“教授～”

……

“Sev～”

…… ……

“……要么做，要么滚。”

“遵命，我的教授。”

……

然后，校长没能在第二天早上出现在餐厅。

再然后，全魔法界都知道哈利波特把西弗勒斯斯内普吃到手了。

再再然后，有小道消息说西弗勒斯当初根本没有情人，只是被小虫子咬了嘴唇。啊，伟大的救世主在和虫子争风吃醋！！

感谢这只小虫子，让这两个相爱的人捅破了最后一层窗户纸，幸福的在一起了。

故事就到这里结束了，他们幸福平静的在一起，一直到老。不对，是不平静的一起幸福到老。

完


End file.
